


Consequences of Circumstances

by Forgotten_Alice12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Human Pillow, Pillow Chain, Swearing, Tickle Fights, Tickling, cuddle buddies, dog pile, who wouldn't cuddle with Chekov?, you saw McCoy was in this right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Alice12/pseuds/Forgotten_Alice12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nasty bout with "every damn warship in space," (quote courtesy of Leonard "Bones" McCoy) the Enterprise crew find themselves with a bit of unexpected shore leave. And what could be better than a few days of doing nothing? (And no, Jim, finding someone to do isn't the answer.) Well, tickle fights, for starters...</p>
<p>Rated "T" for Bones' usual swear-tastic dialogue and some mentions of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I am apologizing now for anything I misspell, mis-capitalize, mis-reference, and anyone I mis-characterize. For the sake of his particular work, I would like to clarify this fanverse by saying that Sulu is a sass factory and Nyota broke up with Spock. This happened weeks ago, so any lingering animosity/sexual tension has dissipated.
> 
> Since none of the planets I know/looked up had the right climate or distance from the Earth, I'm making one up. *covers face* It's supposed to be sort of Earth-like, but weeks away from the actual base in San Fran... because I need to write cuddles so bad it's painful!!!!
> 
> This is my first fanfic *ever*, so please set your phasers to 'instantly kill' and not 'torturously kill.' *hides in a closet* Please enjoy!

**Consequences of Circumstances**

"Goddammit!" McCoy swore, rubbing the back of his neck as the Enterprise crew huddled together on the main port on Ma'Khir. "Was every damn warship in space out for Federation blood today?"

Kirk sighed, ruffling his hair. "Must've been."

"How long vill repairs take?" Chekov asked solemnly, joining the majority of the crew in staring forlornly at their ship as she was hauled into one of the bays.

"From what I understand, the damage was pretty extensive," Uhura answered, checking the shorthand notes she'd written in the Ma’Khirian home language, "The Enterprise should be done in five to seven days."

A collective groan rose from the crowd. Earth was at least three weeks away… and that was using Warp 8. There wasn’t any chance that they would get off the planet right away.

“Hey, c’mon! ‘S not so bad,” Kirk reasoned, clapping a mournful-looking Scotty on the shoulder, “We’re on an Class M planet with a little… unplanned shore leave. Breathable air, mild climate, places to sleep, people to sleep with, places to drink… we struck out here!”

“Though your reasoning is a bit unorthodox, you do have a point, Captain,” Spock interjected coolly, clasping his hands comfortably at the base of his spine, “It was very fortuitous that we were able to dock on a planet with such amenable conditions.”

“And one of the shipwrights said there was a nice lodge nearby,” Uhura piped up, her stormy expression beginning to brighten at the prospect.

Kirk nodded, a bright smile on his face. “Great! Lead on, Lieutenant.”

~*~

Before one Ma’Khirian hour had passed, the entire crew was crammed into every room the lodge had to offer. The big rooms held six, and each room was filled that night. Chekov sighed, following Scotty and Sulu’s leads by stretching out on one of the cushy reed mattresses. Bones and Kirk bickered, while Spock meditated (or tried to) in the far corner.

“Don’t be a spoilsport,” the captain whined, pouting childishly, “It’s just a few drinks!”

“Dammit, Jim, I am _not_ gonna put up with this tonight! I’m a doctor, not a bodyguard!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you aren’t getting drunk, you aren’t getting into a fight, and that’s final. Case closed.”

“C’mon, Bones!”

McCoy set his jaw. “No, Jim. No booze.”

The door swung open, and all six pairs of eyes found Uhura standing just outside. “There aren’t any pubs that are open, anyway. National holiday, or something.” She stepped in, kicking the door shut behind her.

Scotty’s groan joined Kirk’s. Spock’s eyebrow twitched upward, but his eyes remained closed.

Sulu threw a pillow at the Scotsman’s face. “Stop being so gloomy! You’ve been acting like somebody died ever since we docked.”

Scotty’s stormy frown only deepened as he peeled the cushion away from his face.

“Aw, Scotty, don’t be upset,” Nyota comforted, coming over and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “The Enterprise will be up and running in a few days. Worrying about it isn’t gonna make it go any faster, you know.”

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I know. I’m just… upset, I s’pose.”

The look on Kirk’s face was positively devilish. “I know something that will _definitely_ make you feel better.”

“Sexual activity isn’t always the solution, Captain,” Spock pointed out, giving up on meditating to join the rest of the crew.

The captain shot the Vulcan a long-suffering look. “Why do you people always assume that I’m going to say that?”

“Because you usually do,” Uhura ribbed, lobbing a pillow at Kirk. He caught it, sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

“Well, suck it, because that _wasn’t_ what I was gonna say.”

“Vhat vere you thinking, Keptin?”

The Cheshire grin reappeared. “C’mere, Scotty.”

“Oh, no,” he replied, waving his arms frantically, “I don’ trust that look.”

Kirk shrugged. “Fine. I need a volunteer.”

There was a beat of tense silence. Hesitantly, Pavel raised a hand. “I’ll wolonteer.”

The captain patted the spot beside him, and the younger man willingly moved to sit there.

“This is a very simple game,” Jim stated seriously, “It’s something we played all the time when I was a kid.”

Chekov’s eyes lit up with interest, a slight tremor of excitement beginning to jostle his frame. Kirk smiled broadly, clapping his hand onto the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s called ‘Gotcha.’”

The captain pinched the Russian’s sides. He flinched away with a squeak, nearly falling off the bed. The crew laughed at Pavel’s startled expression.

“Didn’t know you were ticklish,” Sulu remarked, prodding his friend in the side curiously.

“Hey!” He shifted away, glaring.

“You have three seconds, Pavel,” Nyota warned, wiggling her fingers menacingly as she approached, “One…”

The boy’s eyes widened as the group condensed around him.

“Two…”

He jumped to his feet, only to trip over Sulu’s suspiciously outstretched leg two steps later.

“Three!”

Kirk pounced first, straddling his knees and scribbling his fingers over Chekov’s ribs and belly. The Russian boy squealed, swatting at his captain’s quick hands. Nyota was next, managing to get a grip on Chekov’s wrists and pin them over his head. Sulu took advantage instantly, wriggling his fingertips into the boy’s armpits.

“Nohohoho!” He giggle-wailed, thrashing frantically. The three on the floor were grinning like wild things. Even Scotty cracked a smile.

“Okay, take it easy,” McCoy griped, eying the scene with dismay, “I don’t want any injuries.”

Ignoring the doctor, Kirk brushed his fingers teasingly into Chekov’s belly button. He shrieked, nearly bucking the captain off his lap. A dangerous smirk spread across Jim’s face as Pavel’s eyes widened. “Gotcha.”

McCoy sighed in defeat. “You made me do it, Jim,” he grumbled to himself as he rolled off the mattress. In one swift move, he wrapped his arms around the captain and threw him onto the mattress. Before he even had a chance to recover, the doctor sat on Kirk’s shins and ran a fingernail up his instep.

He flinched. Two sets of eyes became predatorily delighted. “Bones!”

“You weren’t listening. Had to do _something_ before you killed the kid,” he griped over his shoulder, “You made your bed, Kirk, you better be prepared to lie in it.”

Spock frowned slightly as Nyota and Sulu abandoned a very winded Chekov to pounce on the captain. “I don’t think I understand this form of entertainment.”

Scotty leaned forward, offering the poor boy a hand. “What’cha mean?”

“What is the purpose behind this ‘Gotcha’ game?”

Chekov let himself be pulled up and onto the mattress. He leaned against the Scotsman as he tried to explain.

“You _are_ familiar with the concept o’ ticklin,’ aren’t ya?”

A booming laugh from Kirk had both men glancing over out of concern. “I assume that you are referring to the involuntary reaction that is caused when a specific area of the body is touched with the appropriate amount of pressure,” the Vulcan responded dryly, his eyebrow creeping upward as Sulu tickled the backs of Jim’s knees.

“Er… yeah. That’s ticklin,’” Scotty nodded toward the dog pile, “an’ ‘Gotcha’ is just Kirk’s name for a tickle fight. It’s s’posed to make ya feel better.”

“It appears that the captain is losing his battle.”

The engineer chuckled. “He _is_ up against the best. Hikaru an’ Nyota make quite the pair when it comes to Gotcha. An’ when Bones joins in…” He shrugged. “Let’s just say that you want the doctor on your side.”

Spock watched as McCoy’s precise movements made Kirk scream and try to wriggle away (unsuccessfully). “I would have to concur with your analysis, Mister Scott.”

“Are you ticklish, Meester Spock?”

“I am not certain. Vulcans are inherently sensitive, due to our race being touch telepaths, but a Vulcan would never have such a strong reaction. Taking into consideration that I am half-human, there is a definite possibility—”

Out of sheer curiosity (and a little bit of boredom, nobody wants a lecture when they’re on holiday), Scotty squeezed Spock’s hipbone. Both the Scotsman and the Russian were shocked by the little yip that made it’s way out of the Vulcan’s throat.

“Did the hobgoblin just…?”

All eyes fell onto Spock’s startled expression.

“No,” Nyota hissed excitedly, making eye contact with her Gotcha partner.

“This is too good,” Hikaru agreed, a grin stretching from ear to ear. They stood, turning to face the Vulcan.

McCoy was beaming with unrestricted glee. “So, _this_ is why you never come for a check-up.” He hopped off of the captain, following their lead.

“Run while you still can,” Kirk wheezed, his giggles beginning to slow.

“Maybe it was a fluke?” Scotty mused aloud, prodding him in the stomach.

Spock flinched hard, his puzzled expression becoming increasingly alarmed.

Kirk sat up, cheeks flushed and grinning like a madman. “This’ll be good.”

Nyota sat beside her ex-boyfriend, bumping his shoulder amiably. “Don’t worry. We’ll go easy on you, since you’ve never done this before.”

“Doctor McCoy expressed earlier that he did not want injuries. Vulcans are approximately three times stronger than humans, and I do not wish to harm anyone,” he replied evenly, folding his hands into his lap, “It would be illogical to involve me in this… tickle fight.”

“True, that _would_ be illogical,” McCoy answered thoughtfully. He sat on Spock’s other side, looking him dead in they eyes. “But why would we start being sensible _now?_ ”

McCoy and Nyota both launched their attack, scribbling their fingers all over the Vulcan’s ribs. He yelped and writhed, struggling to evade the quick movements of four determined hands. Sulu snuck behind them to poke into Spock’s armpits, which earned him something resembling a scream. Scotty and Chekov laughed boisterously when Kirk decided to join the fray and was instantly turned upon by McCoy.

“Mercy, mercyhehehehehee!” The captain yelled just moments later, tripping over Bones and falling gracelessly onto the floor. The doctor raised his arms up in surrender, a pleased (smug, if you wanted Kirk’s opinion) grin on his face. Nyota and Sulu followed suit, both beaming at each other over a very stricken-looking Spock.

“Yer right, Cap’n,” Scotty sniped, still chuckling, “That _did_ make me feel better.”

~*~

The crew stayed up for a few hours, watching some old crime dramas on Scotty’s PADD and talking. Chekov fell asleep first, his head resting against Scotty’s shoulder. The engineer looked concerned.

“Should we move ‘im?”

Nyota frowned sympathetically, patting the boy’s beautiful gold curls. “I would hate to wake him up.”

Kirk perked instantly. “How ‘bout we just make a pillow chain?”

“I don’t believe I understand, Captain. What, exactly, does a ‘pillow chain’ entail?”

“Seriously?” Jim gaped at his crew’s puzzled looks. “What kind of sick, twisted childhoods did you have?”

“Are ya gonna explain it to us or not?” Scotty griped, trying to keep still as Chekov nuzzled closer.

“It’s when you use other people as human pillows,” the captain stated, “Y’know, laying your head on someone’s stomach or something instead of getting real bed stuff.”

Nyota cocked an eyebrow. “And you did this all the time?”

He shrugged. “What can I say? Ten-year-old boys are lazy. And good at falling asleep during movie nights. Believe it or not, there are a _lot_ of cuddly boys out there.”

“Fascinating.” Spock appeared deep in thought, silently weighing the pros and cons of such an activity.

“Sounds… kinda fun, actually,” Sulu mused aloud.

“I second that,” Nyota grinned cheerfully, “Lead on, Captain.”

After a few minutes of careful instruction and a little jostling, Spock’s stomach was beneath Kirk’s head, and the captain was pillowing Scotty’s on his own abdomen, Chekov still nestled firmly against the engineer’s side. Bones grudgingly joined in, using Scotty’s unclaimed belly, his thighs nearly touching the Vulcan’s feet. Sulu called dibs on the doctor’s middle section, and Nyota (who decided not to go back to her room because she’s cool enough to be a rebel like that) made herself comfortable on Chekov’s flank.

“Everybody good?” Kirk asked with a weary yawn. A chorus of garbled affirmations rose up from the little puddle of people. “Bones, would you do the honors?”

McCoy let loose a very long-suffering sigh. “Computer, lights out. Room code, one-oh-two-three-L.”

The bulb went off, plunging the room into darkness as the crew drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! ('^'); Thanks for hanging with me, everyone! This may become multi-chapter, depending on whether or not people actually want to read this. :P 
> 
> Again, super-sorry for anything I have wrong. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me if you find mistakes! Thank you, my lovelies!! <3


End file.
